


When you, becomes you&me

by aegisadamantine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'll add more tags as i go, M/M, Mutual Pining, Undercover Missions, got a lot goin on here, i'm writing by the seat of my pants, we have no clue whats happening here folks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegisadamantine/pseuds/aegisadamantine
Summary: Sometimes, Rex wonders, how, exactly, does he manage to get into these situations. And the answer is usually the same.General Skywalker.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Sabé
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	When you, becomes you&me

Sometimes, Rex wonders, _how_ , exactly, does he manage to get into these situations. And the answer is usually the same. 

General Skywalker. 

The mission was supposed to be simple. By now, he assumes however, that he should expect this. Plans hardly went as they should, _especially_ when it came to Skywalker. It shouldn't surprise him that this time is no different. 

And yet.

-

Rex took a deep breath, swallowing back the desire to rub at his temples as he looked over the mission briefing. It was the first thing that was handed to him this morning as he exited the barracks, by an equally unimpressed Anakin. Rex had given him a look at first, an eyebrow raised when the datapad is pressed into his hand. 

"Come on, General, it can't be _that_ bad," he says in a teasing tone, letting his expression settle into a smirk. For a moment, he doesn't bother looking at the datapad, with the way General Skywalker glares at him. It's almost a pout, with how his lips pull into a tight scowl, and his arms sit crossed on his chest. It's hard to look away from bright blue eyes staring into his soul, nearly. It only takes a few seconds before Anakin raises his own brow, mimicking Rex's earlier expression. Instantly, his head snaps down to look at the mission briefing, and avoid acknowledging a slow blush trying to fight up into his face.

And oh, it _was_ that bad.

"So you're telling me that we're going undercover -"

"Mhm." 

"In Sepratist space-" Anakin nods.

"As representatives of Naboo in place of Senator Amidala-"

"Yep." 

"-Because the Council thinks the negotiations are a setup." Anakin sighs. He's inspecting his nails half-heartedly, having fully expected his captain's reaction. 

"That's what the briefing says, Rex." Anakin's arms unfold and he slumps slightly, and a hand reaches up to rub his temple.

"Wouldn't General Kenobi be a better choice?" 

"Senator Amidala requested us for this mission specifically." Rex huffs in response, rolling his eyes. He didn't exactly _blame_ the Senator, per se; anyone could see as plain as day how close she and General Skywalker were, but he didn't exactly _like_ it. Especially considering what 'undercover' usually implies.

"I can name several ways this can go wrong off the top of my head," he offers, eventually. As Anakin turns away, he gives Rex an easy smile, though he already knows how his General _really_ feels on the matter. He has to stop for a second and appreciate the smile again. 

"Come on. We're supposed to go meet the Senator for a…'wardrobe update,' as she called it." Anakin tells him, motioning casually for him to follow as he descends the steps. _Annnnnd_ _there it is,_ he tells himself. No armor.

"Greeaaat." He tries to get as much sarcasm into his voice as possible, and he can't help but let his frowny demeanor crack just so when Anakin gives a short laugh.

-

Anakin knows what his best friend's devilish expression looks like from a mile away. There's a certain innocence to her grin, lips pressed tight, to hide that it doesn't.. _quite_ match the fiery dance hiding in her eyes. He has learned to be wary of one such expression, knowing very well that it might only end badly for him. She wears that grin now, with the misleading sparkle in her eyes as she stands on the tips of her toes, to brush the collar of a rather..extravagant suit he'd been instructed to try on. He can hardly see her head in the mirror, past his shoulder. 

"And...there," her voice sounds far more smug than it should, as she steps around him and looks up to his face. Though, it changes back to a look of determination as her hand comes up to her face and rubs her chin. She lets out a small 'aha!,' and reaches up for his carefully done hair, to which he protests,

"Padmé, it's fine, really-" she doesn't listen, jumping up and hooking her hand in his hair, to pull his head down to her level. He simply groans and allows her, and he can _feel_ her triumphant grin boring into his back as she pulls out a few strands, letting them fall in front of his face. When she's done, she lets go of his head and stands aside. 

"See. You Jedi _can_ clean up nicely, after all." The smug look on her face has returned, as she crosses her arms and tilts her head to the mirror. 

Padmé isn't ever wrong. And this, as it seems, is no exception to that rule. She'd spent a few hours turning his hair into an elaborate braided crown, pulled tight and neat (save for the small curl hanging over his forehead. He didn't know enough about braiding to put that back) and held together with thin silver and gold wires studded with small jewels. Luckily enough, the tunic he wore was about the most elaborate; a sleek gray gold with the same winding gold patterns as in his hair, matching the trim of his boots. It came with an icy blue sash, which was tied to a tassel on his shoulder, and matched the silk wraps that went up most of his bare arm. He insisted on keeping a glove for his hand, to which _she_ insisted that it'd have to match the rest of the outfit. So, it had the same simple, silver and gold pattern, and was the same velvet black as the dress pants tucked into his boots. 

Quietly, he wonders, if Rex is getting the same treatment. It takes a moment to banish the thought. 

"It's just missing one thing," he muses, reaching out a hand for the saber on the counter. Padmé snatches it out of the air and wags it at him.

"Sorry, Ani. This is an _undercover_ mission. You have to keep this put away." He huffs at that, and crosses his arms in a pouting manner. 

-

When they'd arrived at Senator Amidala's, she had promptly reached out and grabbed Anakin, dragging him in. He would never admit to wanting to manhandle his General in such a way. The line of thought had been interrupted by one of Amidala's handmaidens, Sabé, stepping out with a large bag and taking his hand to drag _him_ away. He'd hoped that wherever he was being taken for his 'wardrobe update' would at least afford him some privacy; he hated being dressed in anything less than his full armor at all times. 

He didn't get _that_ luxury. 

No sooner had Sabé straightened the collar of his tunic, did several of his brothers walk in.

_Wonderful._ He was ready to melt into the floor, and his expression matched as a few of the boys turned the corner and slapped hands over their faces when their eyes went wide. Except for Fives. He didn't even _bother_ holding it in. 

"Going on a _date,_ Captain?" The barely contained grin on his face said _everything_. Even Senator Amidala's handmaiden was trying to stifle her giggles. 

"If you don't shut up you'll be on clean up detail for a month." Rex does his best to try and shoot daggers at his _di'kut_ brother, though there's obviously no real menace behind it. He could feel the redness in his cheeks start to rise, and he tried to fight it. 

" _Nervous, Captain?"_ another asked. He gritted his teeth angrily, and had to remind himself that he did not _want_ to kill his brothers for their nagging. Fortunately, Sabé was merciful enough to stop fiddling with his outfit and stand back to admire her handiwork.

"Looks like you're ready to go, Rex," she says in a friendly tone, offering a small smile that did not hide her amusement as well as she thought it did.

"Good luck, Captain _Skywalker_!" 

Maybe he _did_ want to strangle one of them when he got back.

-

Sabé and Rex return just as Padmé shoves Anakin into the living room of her apartment, and she has to hide the grin on her face when they both stop right then. She and Sabé exchange amused looks; it's nothing short of a miracle that they haven't found out each other's feelings yet. Especially when, according to Ahsoka, the _entire_ GAR knew. At least when it came to Rex. 

Rex blinks, when he looks up from the door. Everything else around him simply stops. The setting sun behind General Skywalker's back illuminates him, and he doesn't think he could look away willingly. He looks..well. _Ethereal,_ his brain supplies. _Kissable?_ Oh, how he's tempted. If he didn't know better he might call the General an angel - for the way he glows, and sets alight the same, strange feeling Rex _always_ gets in his stomach. 

It's easier, on the battlefield, to remind himself that Anakin is a _General_ of the Grand Army of the Republic, a _Jedi_ , and most importantly, his _Commanding Officer._ The job becomes a bit more bearable, then. But right now he looks nothing like any of that. He looks like a politician, almost, or a dignitary that he would typically scoff at. But he's not either of those things; he's just.. Leaving Rex entirely speechless. 

And the first thing Anakin sees is that Padmé made sure Rex's outfit looked similar to his armor. A long, flowing embroidered off-white tunic, that somehow managed to cling to the right spots. It's tucked into studded leather gauntlets and a belt, the same blue as his armor, with winking silver buckles that hold it into place. She took the liberty to add a cloak that hung to his waist, clasped with silver buttons reminiscent of the jaig's eyes on his helm. The pants are simple and black, same as his own, tucked into shining white boots with silver toes and far too much flashiness for Rex's style. He looks _stunning._ Anakin has to swallow his tongue, lest his mouth fall agape. 

Padmé is _trying_ to kill him, he just knows. 

"You two look wonderful! I _tried_ to have it toned down as much as possible, but you do still have to _look_ the part," her hands are clasped together, and her smile is _much_ too wide for his liking. He crosses his arms and shoots her a look. She winks at him. 

"Now come on, you two. We can't be late for the transport."

**Author's Note:**

> once again lads im on mobile we'll see how this goes
> 
> big shoutout to #userbariss on tumblr.com and the entire rexwalker circus for the ideas that inspired this


End file.
